Basic science VA investigators at our facility require the use of animals for their research programs. This application is a request for the E Gentige GEW Cage and Rack Washer system for installation in our newly constructed vivarium. The Gentige GEW Cage and Rack Washer system is requested since it is a state-of-the-art fully automatic, large capacity, mechanical washer designed for hot water detergent solution cleaning, rinsing, and drying of racks, carts, rodent cages, feeder water bottles and other bulky items. In summary, this system will provide the ability to wash cages and other equipment necessary for the day-to-day care of the animals and will assist in maintaining compliance with animal regulatory bodies including OLAW, AAALAC and ORO.